


Las chicas de Sanji

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres drabbles para fandom_insano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las chicas de Sanji

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestado por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 

 **Conociendo ese cuerpo. [One Piece] Sanji/Nico Robin. R Número de Prompt #5**  
  
  
Placer de los placeres, el cuerpo de esa mujer era tan sublime y es que tenerla aferrada a sus brazos mientras movía las caderas era una delicia.   
  
La respiraciones de ambos era entrecortada, él con la ropa puesta solo con la cremallera a bajo... ella con la lencería que le había regalado esa navidad y siendo penetrada salvajemente, con el miembro del cocinero entrando y saliendo y ella con una mano haciendo aun lado sus bragas... si él se iba al infierno por ese placer... ¡Dios, que lo condenasen en ese momento!

 

 **Ero-cook. [One Piece] Sanji. PG-13 #17**  
  
  
No, no era pervertido, es más, esa palabra le cabreaba, era un enamorado de las mujeres, porque a ellas había que recordarles que siempre eran bellas... porque las mujeres siempre querían escuchar esas palabras.  
  
Envidiaba a los hombres que sin hacer nada las tenían comiendo de las palmas de sus manos... pero él no, no las sobajaría... porque a las mujeres había que tratarlas como a reinas, porque para él... todas eran únicas.  
  
Suspiró mientras hacia un elaborado postre para sus chicas, aunque no se lo agradecieran de la forma que él esperaba, él estaría al pie del cañón, velando siempre por sus sueños.

 

 **Calcetas. [One Piece] Sanji/Violet. PG-17. #19**  
  
  
La había visto, tan bella, tan dispuesta, y no desaprovecharía esa invitación tan lasciva, porque Violet al igual que él, sabía usar muy bien sus piernas.   
  
Ella se había vestido tan provocativa, con la ropa interior tan sensual y esas calcetas de rayas rojas y blancas, solo faltaba un moño... por eso la empotró contra la pared, le penetró tan salvaje y rudamente, y del cuarto, donde a ambos no les importaba ser escuchados, los gemidos y gritos de placer se dejaban salir.  
  
Era en esos momentos donde el cocinero olvidaba que tenía a dos señoritas en su tripulación, eran esos momentos donde se dejaba amar por una mujer que si le quería y amaba de igual manera... ¿Nami-swan? ¿Robin-chwan?... para él, Violet-swan era única y exclusivamente la chica a la que ahora le entregaría su amor. 

 

 


End file.
